


The Things We Like

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [40]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Because I just found out what happens in Season 10, Gen, Sick-fic fluff, and i needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: It’s one thing to be stuck in an elevator for an hour.It’s another thing to be stuck in an elevator for an hour with someone clearly under the weather.





	The Things We Like

It’s one thing to be stuck in an elevator for an hour.

 

It’s another thing to be stuck in an elevator for an hour with someone clearly under the weather.

 

“Hey, Sweets, you alright?” Booth knew he’d never admit to illness himself, especially not in such a situation as the one they were currently in. But he also could see that, judging from the unnatural flush the psychologist before him had, they would need to get out of here soon.

 

“‘m okay.” A sorer voice than normal slipped out, one that Booth hadn’t caught earlier. “I just-- I just--”

 

“You just need to stay still.” 

 

Luckily, it wasn’t as though nobody knew they were stuck. They had been able to place an emergency call to main desk of the building; problem was just that the situation was taking longer than normal for reasons Booth couldn’t currently remember. 

 

“Sweets?”

 

The agent and psychologist in question was currently sliding down the side of the elevator at an alarming rate. Fast enough to pull Booth to action by lunging over and making sure his colleague was well supported before he collided with the unforgiving floor.

 

“Okay, that’s it: you’re going home when we get out of this.” But Sweets seemed to be somewhere else altogether, judging from the lack of focus he had. 

 

“I-- I just need to get something off of my chest.” Booth tilted his head, unsure of where this was going. But, instead of waiting for an answer, he just proceeded to blurt unwittingly.

 

“Is it your shirt?" A cringe. "Please say no.” 

  
  
“Huh?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“...‘Kay.” Seriously, the lack of Sweets’s current ability to formulate coherent sentences was both concerning and almost... endearing. Though, that last adjective was a thought Booth would be taking with him to the grave.

 

“I just wanted to say that, I've really liked working with you and Dr. Brennan. And that I'm glad to consider you both my friends.” The mumble hit the agent’s shoulder and Booth could only nod in response. He had to admit that he really liked Sweets himself, the kid had grown on him. Still, he didn’t think now was the time to say as much.

 

Nah, his current priority was making sure this idiot genius friend of his got taken home and taken care of.

 

Speaking of, “Sweets?” 

 

The psychologist somehow was sound asleep now.

 

Much to his friend’s dismay. 

 

“Sweets?”

 

Booth shook the younger man and spoke softer this time, 

 

“... Lance?” 

 

He had hoped  _ that  _ at least would wake the younger man up. But, unusual use of first name or not, Sweets definitely seemed to out for the foreseeable future.

 

“Okay, then.”

 

Well then, there was only one thing to do in that case. Especially seeing as how Booth was still stuck waiting for help, having already sounded the alarm…

 

“We like you, too, kid.”

 

Another beat of silence as he re-adjusted his friend and hoped for the best.

 

“We like you, too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of Inspiration: 
> 
> “I need to get something off my chest.”  
> “Is it your shirt? Please say no.” -- Psych
> 
>  
> 
> Next up:
> 
> “Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.” -- Kung Fu Panda
> 
> Fandoms:  
> Sister Act  
> Batman: The Movie


End file.
